The Best Christmas Ever
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been together for 6 months. Troy is going to propose to Gabriella on Christmas eve which is two days a way. Gabriella decides to tell Troy she is pregnant by giving him the sona gram picture that she has framed as a christmas present. Will Troy and Gabriella have the best christmas ever? ONE SHOT


**The Best Chrismas Ever**

**Gabriella had went to see her doctor that next day and found out she was pregnant with Troy's baby. Gabriella's doctor put her on vitamins right away. Gabriella had asked her doctor how far a long she was. So the doctor got the sonar gram machine and did a ultra sound to find out how far a long Gabriella was. The doctor told Gabriella that she was a month and half pregnant. Gabriella asked her doctor if she could have a picture. The doctor went to get the sonar gram picture for Gabriella. Gabriella was happy that she was having Troy's baby. The doctor came back and gave the sonar gram picture to Gabriella. The doctor told Gabriella she would see her next month. Gabriella made her next doctor's appointment for the next month before she left for home. Gabriella decided since she was going be spending Christmas with her boyfriend Troy, that she would give him the sona gram picture of their baby to him as a Christmas present.**

**Meanwhile Troy had come up with the perfect Christmas present for Gabriella. Troy went to a jewelry store to buy an engagement ring because he decided that he was going to propose to Gabriella on Christmas Eve. Troy found the perfect engagement ring for Gabriella and bought it. Troy went home to hide it for now because Christmas Eve was still two days away. Troy could not wait to propose to his girlfriend Gabriella. Troy decided to go over next door to see his girlfriend Gabriella for a while.**

**Gabriella went to the mall to buy a picture frame for the sonar gram picture to be put in. Gabriella then went to the Baby Gap store to buy a baby outfit that said "I love my daddy" on it. Gabriella bought it because she thought it was really cute. Gabriella saw her friend Sharpay at the mall and went over to her to find out what she was doing at the mall. Sharpay saw Gabriella coming over to her and asked her what she was doing at the mall. Gabriella told her friend Sharpay that she was buying a few things before she went home to relax. Sharpay asked Gabriella if she could join her. Gabriella told Sharpay that she could join her on the rest of the shopping. Sharpay asked Gabriella if she got Troy's Christmas present yet. Gabriella told Sharpay that she did get his present.**

**Sharpay asked Gabriella what she got Troy for Christmas. Gabriella told Sharpay that if i tell you what Troy's Christmas present it that she cannot tell Troy or anyone else. Sharpay told Gabriella that she would not tell Troy or anyone else. Gabriella told her friend Sharpay that she went to the doctor and found out that she is a month and a half pregnant with Troy's baby. Sharpay said to Gabriella that it was good Christmas present for Troy. Gabriella asked Sharpay if she could wrap her Christmas presents at her house. Sharpay told Gabriella that she could come to her house to wrap her Christmas presents.**

**Troy went over next door to his girlfriend Gabriella's house to see her for a while. Troy knocked on the door and Maria answer it. Troy asked Maria if Gabriella was home. Maria told Troy that Gabriella is at the mall shopping with Sharpay but that she should be home soon. Troy thanked Maria for telling him and told her that he would come back later when she was home. Troy went back home and watch some TV till Gabriella was home.**

**Sharpay and Gabriella got to her house and took the stuff inside. Sharpay showed Gabriella what she got Zeke for Christmas. Gabriella told Sharpay that Zeke is going to like the present from her. Gabriella sat down on Sharpay's bed and put the sonar gram picture in the picture frame. After Gabriella framed the sonar gram of the baby she put it in a deep box and also put the onesie that had the saying I love my daddy on it. Gabriella closed the box and wrapped it. Gabriella put to Troy from her. Gabriella showed Sharpay what she got Troy's Mom and Dad. Sharpay said that they will like it. Gabriella had finish wrapping her Christmas presents and told Sharpay she was going to head home with her wrapped Christmas presents and then she was going to go see her boyfriend Troy.**

**Gabriella got home and put her Christmas presents in a safe spot for now. Gabriella changed her clothes and put on something more comfortable. Gabriella went back down stairs after hiding her Christmas presents where she could find them. Maria told Gabriella that Troy had stopped by and was wanting to see her. Gabriella told her mom she was going over to the Bolton house to see her boyfriend Troy for while. Gabriella arrived over to the Bolton house and knocked on the door. Lucille opened the door and told Gabriella that she can come in. Gabriella went inside the house and asked Lucille where Troy was at. Lucille told Gabriella that Troy was up in his room. Gabriella went upstairs to his room. Gabriella opened the door to see her boyfriend Troy sleeping on his bed and so she took her shoes off. Gabriella got on the bed and started kissing Troy on the neck and then went to his lips to kiss him.**

**Troy woke up to Gabriella kissing him on the lips and he respond back to her kiss. Troy opened his eyes and said hi Brie. Troy and Gabriella shared a few more passionate kisses on the lips. Troy and Gabriella did a little bit talking before making out some more which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love before getting up. Troy and Gabriella got their clothes back on before going down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella stayed for dinner at the Bolton's and then after dinner some time she went home for the night.**

**The next day was Christmas Eve Day and Gabriella going to be spending it with Troy and his parents. Gabriella took her Christmas presents out of hiding and put them in a bag to take them over to the Bolton house. Gabriella took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. Maria told Gabriella that she could stay overnight with Troy and then come home the next day. Gabriella thanked her mom for letting her staying overnight at Troy's house. Gabriella went back upstairs to pack her overnight bag with clothes and the stuff she would need. Gabriella took her overnight bag with the bag of Christmas presents down stairs with her. Gabriella set the two bags by the door for now. Maria told Gabriella that she would see her some time later on in the afternoon when she came home. Gabriella said good bye to her mom before picking up the two bags and her purse with her coat. Gabriella left her house and walk next door to Troy's house.**

**Gabriella knocked on the door and Lucille opened the door to let her in the house. Lucille saw Gabriella carrying two bags in to the living room. Gabriella put her Christmas presents under the Bolton's Christmas tree. Gabriella asked Lucille if Troy was up in his room and she told her that he was. Gabriella went upstairs quietly to Troy's room but stopped when she heard a female voice coming from his room. Then Troy's laughter was heard coming from the same room. Gabriella went back down the stairs and took her overnight bag with her purse. Gabriella went back home and put the empty bag a way. Gabriella called Sharpay and asked if she could stay with her tonight. Sharpay told Gabriella to come on over to her house. So Gabriella took her overnight bag and put it in her car with the purse too. Gabriella drove her car over to Sharpay's house. When Gabriella got to Sharpay's house she got out of her car and locked it up. Gabriella had her purse and overnight bag with her. Gabriella knocked on the door and Ryan answer it. Ryan let Gabriella in the house and asked her why she was crying. Gabriella told Ryan why she was crying her eyes out. Ryan could not believe Troy would do this to Gabriella on Christmas Eve.**

**Sharpay saw Ryan trying to calm Gabriella down. Sharpay asked Gabriella what was wrong and she told her what had happen.**

**Sharpay was really ** at Troy. Sharpay ranted saying that Troy should not have done this to you when you are pregnant with his baby. Ryan was shock to learn that Gabriella was pregnant with Troy's baby. Gabriella asked Ryan not to tell anyone about her being pregnant because her mom and Troy's parents do not know yet. Gabriella also said that Troy was going to be finding out tonight when he opened the present from her.**

**Mean while Troy walked down stairs with Chad and Taylor who were leaving to go to Chad's house for awhile. Troy walked his best friend and his girlfriend to the door and said good bye to them. After Chad and Taylor had left, Troy went to the kitchen to get another bottle of water to drink. Lucille asked her son Troy if Gabriella made it up stairs to his room. Troy said that she never came up stairs to his room. Troy said that he was busy talking to Chad and Taylor who had come over for a little bit to visit. Lucille said to her son Troy that she did not know he had his best friend and his girlfriend over visiting.**

**Gabriella told Sharpay that she was going to end it with Troy even though she still loves him and is having his baby. Sharpay asked Gabriella if she is sure that she wants to end it with Troy. Sharpay asked Gabriella if she was going to confront him about cheating on her. Gabriella told Sharpay she did not know what she was going to do. Sharpay told Gabriella she should think about it before she ends it with Troy. Sharpay left Gabriella alone in her room and went down stairs to get a drink. Ryan asked his sister how Gabriella was doing and she told her brother that Gabriella is going to break up with Troy.**

**Chad and Taylor went over to Sharpay's house to give their Christmas present to her. Chad and Taylor knocked on the door and Ryan answered the door. Ryan let Chad and Taylor into the house. Sharpay saw Chad and Taylor and asked them what they were doing at her house. Chad and Taylor told Sharpay they came to give her their Christmas present to her. Ryan came over to ask his sister if he should go check on Gabriella. Sharpay told her brother to go ahead and check on Gabriella. Ryan went to go check on Gabriella while his sister was talking to Taylor and Chad. Chad and Taylor asked Sharpay why Gabriella was here at her house. Sharpay told Chad and Taylor that Gabriella found out that Troy is cheating on her. Chad and Taylor told Sharpay that Troy is not cheating on Gabriella. Sharpay ask Chad and Taylor then why did Troy have a girl in his room when Gabriella went up stairs to his room to see him then.**

**Chad and Taylor told Sharpay that they were upstairs with Troy in his room talking. Ryan had came back down stairs and went to his sister to tell her that Gabriella broke up with Troy by sending a text to him. Chad and Taylor heard what Ryan said to his sister. Sharpay told Ryan that it was Chad and Taylor in Troy's room. Sharpay told her brother that Troy was not cheating on Gabriella after all. Ryan told his sister that Gabriella is crying her eyes out. Chad and Taylor decided to tell Sharpay and Ryan about what Troy told them. Taylor and Chad told Sharpay and Ryan that Troy was planning on proposing to Gabriella that night. Sharpay and Ryan were in shock and said really Troy was going to asked Gabriella to marry him. Chad and Taylor told Sharpay and Ryan that yes he was going to propose to Gabriella.**

**Sharpay told Chad and Taylor that she is going to go talk to Gabriella and see if she can tell the secret that she and Ryan know about. Sharpay went up to her room to talk to Gabriella. Sharpay asked Gabriella if she could tell Taylor and Chad about her being pregnant as long as she makes sure they do not tell anyone. Gabriella told Sharpay that she can tell them as long as they do not tell anyone else or Troy. Sharpay left Gabriella alone in her room and went back downstairs. Sharpay told Chad and Taylor that Gabriella is pregnant with Troy's baby and that they can not tell anyone or Troy. Chad and Taylor told Sharpay they would not tell anyone or Troy. Chad and Taylor asked Sharpay if Gabriella was going to tell Troy. Sharpay told Chad and Taylor that she was going to tell him that night with the Christmas present she was going to be giving to him.**

**Troy saw the text message that Gabriella sent him and could not believe that she was thinking he was cheating on her. Troy knew he needed to talk to her right away. Troy called Chad to ask him where he was at. Chad answered his phone and told Troy that he and Taylor are at Sharpay's house. Chad also told Troy that Gabriella was there too. Troy told Chad that he was on his way over and not let Gabriella know he is coming over. Troy left his house and got into his car to drive over to Sharpay's house. Troy made sure he had the engagement ring on him because he decided he was going propose to Gabriella after they had talk things out.**

**Troy arrived at Sharpay's house and he got out of his car. Troy locked his car up before going up to the door. Troy knocked on the door and Sharpay answered it. Sharpay let Troy inside the house and asked him what he was doing there. Troy told Sharpay he came to talk to his girlfriend Gabriella. Troy asked Sharpay where Gabriella was at and Sharpay told Troy that she was in her room. Troy went upstairs to Sharpay's room to talk to Gabriella. When Troy got to Sharpay's room he opened the door and saw Gabriella crying her eyes out. Troy went over to Gabriella to comfort her. Gabriella looked up to see Troy sitting next to her and she went into his arms to cry some more. Troy told Gabriella that he was not cheating on her and that the voices she heard from his room were Chad and Taylor's. Gabriella said to Troy that she was sorry for thinking that he was cheating on her. Troy told Gabriella that he might have did the same thing too. Troy asked Gabriella if they were alright now. Gabriella told Troy that they were alright and kissed him on the lips.**

**Troy decided to propose to Gabriella right then and there in Sharpay's bedroom. Troy got down on one knee and pulled the black ring box out. Troy open the black ring box to show Gabriella the engagement ring and asked Gabriella will you marry me and become my wife. Gabriella was in shock at first but then she said to Troy Yes I will marry you and become your wife. Troy put the engagement ring on her left hand ring finger and then kissed her passionately on the lips. Troy and Gabriella shared a few kisses before leaving Sharpay's bedroom together. Troy and Gabriella told each other I love you. Troy and Gabriella came down stairs with him carrying her overnight bag. Troy took his fiancée Gabriella's overnight bag out to his car. Gabriella grabbed her purse and said goodbye to Sharpay and Ryan. Chad and Taylor had already left for Chad's house. Troy picked Gabriella up and carried her to the car. Gabriella got into her fiancé Troy's car and he got in and they went back to his house to tell his parents that they are engaged.**

**Troy and Gabriella had gotten back to his house and got out of the car. Troy grabbed his fiancé Gabriella's overnight bag and then locked up his car. Troy and Gabriella went into the house and upstairs to his room. Troy set Gabriella's overnight bag by the foot of the bed for now. Troy took his fiancé Gabriella into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. Troy and Gabriella went back down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy asked his fiance Gabriella if she wanted to watch a movie till time for dinner. Gabriella told Troy she would like to watch a movie with him till time for dinner. So Troy put a movie in and then joined his fiance Gabriella on the couch. Troy and Gabriella were cuddling with each other on the couch while watching the movie.**

**Jack went to the living room and saw his son Troy and Gabriella watching a movie together. Jack then went back to his den for awhile till time for dinner. Lucille finished making dinner and went to tell Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready. Then Lucille went to tell her husband Jack that dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella went to the table and sat next to each other. They all ate dinner together. After dinner they were going to be opening Christmas presents after Lucille was done washing the dishes. Troy and Gabriella went back to the living room to finish the movie they had been watching before dinner. **

**Lucille had finished washing and drying the dishes. Lucille went to the living room where her son Troy and Gabriella were at. Troy and Gabriella had finished watching the movie. Jack came out of his den and joined his wife and son with Gabriella in the living room. They started opening Christmas presents together. Gabriella grabbed her Christmas present for Troy and gave it to him to open. Troy opened the Christmas present and first saw the baby onesie that said "I love my daddy." Troy looked at Gabriella and the he picked the picture frame up with the sona gram picture in it. Troy looked at it and then at Gabriella. Troy asked Gabriella are you pregnant with my child and Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant with his child. Troy was in shock at first but then he had a huge grin on his face. Troy asked Gabriella how far a long she was and she told him she was a month and a half a long.**

**Troy and Gabriella told his parents that they were engaged and having a baby together. Jack and Lucille congratulated them on their engagement and the baby they were having together. They finish opening their presents and then they relaxed for the rest of the night. Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to his room and laid down on his bed to relax. Troy told Gabriella that it had been the best Christmas that he has ever had. Gabriella told Troy that she felt the same way. Troy and Gabriella both agree that the best Christmas presents they got was being engaged and having a baby together.**


End file.
